staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
15 Maja 2014
TVP 1 HD 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info, Gość Poranka 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:30 Niespokojne umysły - Jacek Oleksyn; cykl dokumentalny 08:50 My Wy Oni; magazyn 09:30 Natura w Jedynce - Dzikie krainy Australii. Lasy deszczowe (Australia’s Wild Places. 3) 50'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2013) 10:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5978 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5978); serial kraj prod.USA (2011) 10:55 Świat się kręci - /158/; widowisko publicystyczne 12:00 Wiadomości 12:05 Agrobiznes 12:25 Smaki polskie - Pierogi z gęsi; magazyn kulinarny 12:35 Przepis dnia - /110/; magazyn 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Dzikie krainy Australii. Wybrzeże rekinów wielorybich (Australia’s Wild Places. 4) 50'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2013) 13:55 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2881; teleturniej muzyczny 14:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5979 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5979); serial kraj prod.USA (2011) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży 15:30 Klan - odc. 2588 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:55 Drużyna A V - odc. 4, Sprytna zagrywka (The A - Team V, ep. 4, Quaterback Sneak); serial kraj prod.USA (1986) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2882; teleturniej muzyczny 17:55 Klan - odc. 2589 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:30 Świat się kręci - /159/; widowisko publicystyczne 19:15 Przepis dnia - /111/; magazyn 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Rajd Azorów 20:15 Pogoda 20:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 144 - Poker (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 10) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 21:25 Sprawa dla reportera 22:25 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 22:55 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Najcięższe więzienia w Rosji (Inside Russia's Toughest Prisons) - txt. str. 777 45'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2011) 23:50 W obliczu przeznaczenia (Personal Effects) 105'; dramat kraj prod.USA, Niemcy, Kanada (2008) 01:50 Drużyna A V - odc. 4, Sprytna zagrywka (The A - Team V, ep. 4, Quaterback Sneak); serial kraj prod.USA (1986) 02:45 Świat się kręci - /159/; widowisko publicystyczne 03:35 Notacje - Feliks Falk. Najpierw patrzyłem jak to się kręci; cykl dokumentalny 03:50 Klan - odc. 2589; telenowela TVP 04:15 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Najcięższe więzienia w Rosji (Inside Russia's Toughest Prisons) 45'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2011) 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 06:10 M jak miłość - odc. 506; serial TVP 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 507; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie 11:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1127 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 285 Gasnąca gwiazda; serial TVP 12:50 Makłowicz w podróży (63) Estonia - Inflanty; magazyn kulinarny 13:20 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (60) - Południowy Tyrol - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 13:55 Baron24 - odc. 8 "Francuski skarb" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 14:30 Postaw na milion - odc. 82; teleturniej 15:30 Panorama Kraj 15:40 Pogoda Kraj 15:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 559 - Wolne łóżko; serial TVP 16:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 94 "Szykujemy Święta" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 17:20 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Tylko Ty! - odc 21; teleturniej 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1127 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1128 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Na sygnale - odc 25/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 21:10 Na sygnale - odc 26/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 21:40 Kocham kino - Scoop - Gorący temat (Scoop); komedia kryminalna kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2006) 23:25 Dlaczego nie! - txt. str. 777 97'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Polska (2007) 01:20 Scoop - Gorący temat (Scoop); komedia kryminalna kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2006) 03:00 Art Noc: Cassandra Wilson w Warszawie (1); koncert 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Wrocław 06:30 Raport z Polski 07:00 Echa dnia 07:10 Pogoda 07:15 Echa dnia - komentarze 07:31 Rozmowa Faktów 08:00 Co niesie dzień 08:25 Pogoda 08:30 Raport z Polski 08:55 Przechodzień codzienny 09:00 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki 09:15 Jedź bezpiecznie 09:30 Co niesie dzień 09:55 Pogoda 10:00 Zapraszamy na kawę 10:05 Życie na cieplejszej planecie 10:20 W zgodzie z naturą 10:30 Wokół nas 10:35 Zapraszamy na kawę 10:55 Kiedyś pójdziemy do ZOO 11:15 Wokół nas 11:20 Zapraszamy na kawę 11:40 Europejczycy 2014 12:05 Astroregion 12:30 Wokół nas 12:35 Zapraszamy na kawę 12:55 Agrobiznes 13:15 Wokół nas 13:20 Zapraszamy na kawę 13:30 Wokół nas 13:35 Małe ojczyzny 13:55 W zgodzie z naturą 14:05 W ZOO - dookoła świata 14:25 Dziennik regionów 14:30 Zapraszamy na kawę 14:40 Wokół nas 14:45 Przechodzień codzienny 14:55 Szmuglerzy - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 15:55 Zapraszamy na kawę 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:25 Dziennik regionów 16:30 Relacje 17:00 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 17:20 Kulisy - Stolarz - magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 17:31 EuroFakty 17:46 Bezpieczne finanse dla dorosłych ludzi 18:04 Reporterzy Faktów przedstawiają 18:30 Fakty - wydanie główne 18:49 Pogoda 18:52 Strefa Wrocław - Strefa Wrocław 17 18:59 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 19:19 ..."swego nie znacie"... - Katalog zabytków - Lubomierz 20:00 Fakty Flesz 20:04 Pogoda 20:08 Rozmowa Faktów 20:19 Praca, Biznes, Innowacje 20:33 Mój pierwszy dzień - cykl dokumentalny 21:00 Echa dnia 21:15 Dziennik regionów 21:35 Echa dnia - komentarze 21:55 Pogoda 22:01 Fakty - wydanie wieczorne 22:19 Pogoda 22:23 Strefa Wrocław - Strefa Wrocław 18 22:25 Wokół nas 22:35 Telekurier 23:10 Szmuglerzy - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 00:05 Odpowiedzialność 00:20 Wokół nas 00:25 Echa dnia 00:45 Dziennik regionów 01:05 Echa dnia - komentarze 01:20 Pogoda 01:30 Telekurier 01:55 Raport z Polski 02:25 Relacje 02:50 Wokół nas 02:55 Europejczycy 2014 03:25 Astroregion 03:55 Szmuglerzy - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 04:45 Odpowiedzialność 05:00 Wokół nas 05:05 Telekurier 05:30 Wokół nas 05:40 Raport z Polski 06:00 Wokół nas 06:05 Relacje Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 08:10 Świat według Kiepskich (75) 09:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (273) 09:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (274) 10:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (11) 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (297) 12:00 Pielęgniarki (32) 13:00 Trudne sprawy (443) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1902) 14:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (12) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (325) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (551) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1903) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (108) 20:05 Zdrady (37) 21:05 Przyjaciółki (37) 22:05 To nie koniec świata! 2 (24) 23:05 Kelnerka - komedia romantyczna (Polska,2007) 01:30 Tajemnice losu TVN 06:00 Uwaga! 06:20 Mango 07:25 Detektywi: Nagła ucieczka (538) 08:00 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:10 Ukryta prawda (336) 12:10 Szpital (215) 13:10 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Zabójstwo ordynatora (1164) 13:55 Ugotowani 14:55 Kuchenne rewolucje: Czarcia Łapa. Lublin - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Rozmowy w toku: Żądam zakazu zbliżania, bo się ciebie boję! 17:00 Ukryta prawda (337) 18:00 Szpital (216) 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1918) 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Nowa (1165) 21:30 Kuchenne rewolucje: Restauracja Stop, Białogard (1) 22:30 Gruby i chudszy 2: Rodzina Klumpów - komedia (USA,2000) 00:40 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 01:15 Uwaga! 01:30 Sekrety magii 02:50 Rozmowy w toku: Żądam zakazu zbliżania, bo się ciebie boję TV 4 06:00 Daleko od noszy: Doktor Wołodyjowski (60) 06:30 Doktor Oz radzi (172) 07:35 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 3 (9) 08:05 Szczeniak zwany Scooby-Doo (2) 08:35 Scooby-Doo (15) 09:00 Galileo EXTRA (41) - program popularnonaukowy 10:00 Nie igraj z aniołem (5) 11:00 Otchłań namiętności (37) 12:00 Prawdziwe uczucie (169) 13:00 Czysta chata (7) - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Daleko od noszy: Jarmark medycyny naturalnej (61) 14:30 Kłamczuch (23) - program rozrywkowy 15:30 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy (14) 16:30 Strażnik Teksasu (96) 17:30 Galileo EXTRA (42) - program popularnonaukowy 18:30 Garfield Show: Pomarańczowo-czarni (11) 18:45 Garfield Show: Zakręcony poniedziałek (12) 19:00 Szczeniak zwany Scooby-Doo (3) 19:30 Scooby-Doo (16) 20:00 Siedem lat w Tybecie - dramat biograficzny (USA,Wielka Brytania,1997) 22:50 Mroczne niebo - film SF (Kanada,2009) 00:40 Jak zostać milionerem (4) - program rozrywkowy 01:55 To był dzień 03:00 4music - magazyn muzyczny 04:00 mała Czarna (281) - talk-show 05:00 4music - magazyn muzyczny TV Puls 05:50 Złotopolscy: Ruletka (128) 06:20 Złotopolscy: Pieniądze, pieniądze... (129) 06:55 Gliniarz i prokurator 5 (6) 07:50 Don Matteo (1) 09:05 Gwiezdne wrota 3 (8) 10:00 Gliniarz i prokurator 5 (7) 11:00 Niania 6: Piąte koło u wozu (83) 11:30 Niania 6: Na mój nos (84) 12:00 Niania 6: Napad na bank (85) 12:30 Zbuntowany anioł (130) 13:30 Zbuntowany anioł (131) 14:30 Kobieta w lustrze (66) 15:30 Niania 6: Wszystko zostaje w rodzinie (86) 16:00 Niania 6: Niania i przystojny producent (87) 16:30 Niania 6: Piłkarski pech (88) 17:00 Gwiezdne wrota 3 (9) 18:00 Boso przez świat - cykl reportaży 18:25 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty: Spongebond/Prowadź z rozwagą/Dobry stary jak mu tam (84) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2: Prawa ręka/Gdzie mój mózg? (21) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 3: Mała Stopa/Matczyna miłość (1) 20:00 Czwartek z humorem: Ści(ą)gany - komedia sensacyjna (Niemcy,USA,1998) 21:50 Demony wojny wg Goi - dramat wojenny (Polska,1991) 23:55 Odlotowcy - komedia muzyczna (USA,1994) 01:50 Zobacz to!: Kręcimy z gwiazdami 3: Audiofeels (12) 03:00 JRG w akcji (11) - serial dokumentalny 03:25 Dyżur 3 (31) - serial dokumentalny 03:50 Taki jest świat (253) 04:30 Z archiwum policji (9) - serial dokumentalny 05:05 Menu na miarę (5) - program kulinarny 05:30 Z archiwum policji (10) - serial dokumentalny TVN Siedem 05:05 We dwoje (13/16) - program rozrywkowy 06:25 Czerwony Orzeł 4 (2/18) 07:40 Sąd rodzinny: Przeciwko reszcie świata (103) 08:40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Łyżwa (577) 09:40 Kobra: Oddział specjalny 17 (13/16) 10:45 Na Wspólnej (1917) 11:20 Mango 12:55 Sąd rodzinny: Na zawsze (104) 13:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Dla niej (578) 14:55 Szpital (31) 15:55 Brzydula (43) 16:25 Brzydula (44) 16:55 Kobra: Oddział specjalny 17 (14/16) 18:00 Zaklinaczka duchów 5 (10/22) 19:00 Bananowy doktor 3 (4/16) 20:00 Komediowy czwartek: Jestem na tak - komedia romantyczna (USA,Australia,2008) 22:10 The Following (13/15) 23:10 Cyborg - film SF (USA,1989) 00:55 Sekrety magii 03:00 Druga strona medalu: Dariusz Krupa (1/8) 03:30 Druga strona medalu: Tomasz Gollob (3/8) 04:00 Druga strona medalu: Monika Palikot (6/8) Puls 2 06:00 Bajki animowane dla dzieci (18) 06:30 Reksio (35) 06:40 Reksio (36) 06:50 Marta mówi 2 (18) 07:30 Flintstonowie (18) 07:55 Flintstonowie (19) 08:20 Fineasz i Ferb (18) 08:55 Angry Birds (20) 09:00 Gumisie 3 (2) 09:20 Klub Winx 5 (523) 10:00 Mia i ja (22) 10:35 Fanboy i Chum Chum (101) 11:00 Psi patrol (10) 11:30 Marta mówi 2 (18) 12:00 Turbo Dudley - psi agent (2) 12:20 Turbo Dudley - psi agent (3) 13:00 Fanboy i Chum Chum (2) 13:30 Psi patrol (11) 14:00 Lucky Luke (23) 14:20 Mia i ja (22) 15:00 Klub Winx 5 (523) 15:20 Bibi Blocksberg (25) 16:00 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm - baśń filmowa (Niemcy,2009) 17:30 Fineasz i Ferb (18) 18:00 Gumisie 3 (2) 18:40 Ale numer! 11 (12) - program rozrywkowy 19:10 Zaklinacz psów 6 (16) 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas (20) 21:00 Zaklinacz psów (9) 21:35 Zbuntowany anioł (118) 22:30 Goło i wesoło 4 (106) 23:00 Goło i wesoło 4 (107) 23:30 Australijska straż graniczna (13) - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Australijska straż graniczna (14) - serial dokumentalny 00:30 Niania 5: Podwójna randka'' ''(71) 01:00 Gwiazdy polskiego kabaretu (2) 02:00 Z archiwum policji (4) 02:30 Menu na miarę (10) - magazyn kulinarny 03:00 Z archiwum policji (5) 03:25 Menu na miarę (11) - magazyn kulinarny 03:50 Dyżur 2 (19) 04:15 JRG w akcji (5) 04:40 Dyżur 2 (20) 05:05 JRG w akcji (8) 05:30 Dyżur 2 (24) TV 6 06:00 Szósty zmysł - interaktywny program ezoteryczny 07:00 Świat według Bundych 4 (78) 07:30 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (8) - program rozrywkowy 08:00 Galileo (210) - program popularnonaukowy 09:00 Rodzina zastępcza: Filozofia polisy (166) 10:00 Mam talent - wersja amerykańska 7 (19) - program rozrywkowy 11:00 Jak oni śpiewają 3 (32) - program rozrywkowy 13:00 4music - magazyn muzyczny 14:00 Otchłań namiętności (38) 15:00 Rodzina zastępcza: Dwie planety (167) 16:00 Prawdziwe uczucie (170) 17:00 Nie igraj z aniołem (6) 18:00 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (9) - program rozrywkowy 18:30 Świat według Bundych 4 (79) 19:00 Strażnik Teksasu (97) 20:00 Galileo (211) - program popularnonaukowy 21:00 Rude Tube (10) 21:30 Tajemnica mumii faraona - film dokumentalny (Włochy,2012) 22:30 Zbrodnie, które wstrząsnęły Ameryką Łacińską: Potwór z plantacji trzciny (1) 23:30 Dziewczyna z sushi - thriller (USA,2012) 01:30 Rodzice na skraju załamania nerwowego (13) 02:45 Mega Chichot (40) - program rozrywkowy 02:55 4music - magazyn muzyczny 03:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 05:00 Szósty zmysł - interaktywny program ezoteryczny Polsat Sport News 07:00 Sport Flash 07:07 Cafe Futbol - magazyn piłkarski 08:00 Sport Flash 08:07 Cafe Futbol - magazyn piłkarski 09:00 Sport Flash 09:07 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Tauron Basket Liga - mecz ćwierćfinałowy fazy play-off 10:00 Sport Flash 10:07 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Tauron Basket Liga - mecz ćwierćfinałowy fazy play-off 11:00 Sport Flash 11:07 Piłka nożna: Liga ukraińska - piłka nożna/futsal 12:00 Sport Flash 12:07 Piłka nożna: Liga ukraińska - piłka nożna/futsal 13:00 Sport Flash 13:07 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski 14:00 Sport Flash 14:07 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski 15:00 Sport Flash 15:07 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska - piłka nożna/futsal 16:00 Sport Flash 16:07 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska - piłka nożna/futsal 17:00 Sport Flash 17:07 IAAF World Atletics - magazyn lekkoatletyczny 18:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Tauron Basket Liga - mecz półfinałowy fazy play-off 21:00 Polska 2014 - magazyn siatkarski 22:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:00 Atleci - magazyn lekkoatletyczny 00:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:15 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 01:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 06:00 Dzień dobry 07:00 ESKA FIT 08:00 ESKA TV News 08:05 Hity na czasie 09:00 ESKA TV News 09:05 Hity na czasie 10:00 ESKA TV News 10:05 Hity na czasie 11:00 ESKA TV News 11:05 Hity na czasie 12:00 ESKA TV News 12:05 Hity na czasie 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 smESKA 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 smESKA 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 Gorąca 20 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 Gorąca 20 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Hot plota 18:00 Hity na czasie 18:30 ESKA TV News 19:00 Top 5 19:30 Hity na czasie 20:00 grotESKA 21:00 Fejslista 22:00 Rap Time 23:00 ESKA FIT 00:00 Polska noc TTV 05:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 06:20 Czarno na białym - magazyn 06:55 Uwaga! po Uwadze 07:40 Zwariowane psie mamy (5/8) 08:10 Weterynarz z antypodów (5/16) 08:40 Rozmowy w toku: Widziałem Boga! 09:35 Idealna niania... bez sekretów (11/14) 10:05 Ostre cięcie 3 (11/12) 10:45 Sąd rodzinny (146) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11:40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 12:40 Blisko ludzi 13:10 Czarno na białym - magazyn 13:45 Ukryta prawda (91) 14:45 Oszczędzanie na 1000 sposobów (12/20) 15:45 Express 16:00 Pogoda 16:05 Kartoteka 4 (9/13) 17:10 Blisko ludzi 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Wojny magazynowe 2: Koniec kryzysu? (31/33) 18:35 Wielkie przeprowadzki 2: Grząski grunt (5/26) 19:05 Drogowi piraci (20/38) 19:45 Express 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Michniewicz: Inny świat (7/9) - program krajoznawczy (Polska,2013) 20:40 Wojny magazynowe 4 (1/12) 21:10 Wojny magazynowe 4 (2/12) 21:45 Express 21:57 Pogoda 22:00 Cela - cykl reportaży 22:30 Panic 9-1-1 (2/3) 23:30 Pamiętniki pornodziewicy - film dokumentalny 00:30 Miłosny biznes 2 (10/17) 01:30 Michniewicz: Inny świat (7/9) 02:00 Świat bez fikcji 6 (5/8) 02:30 Blisko ludzi 03:00 Rozmowy w toku: Widziałem Boga! 03:50 Uwaga! po Uwadze 04:30 Odlotowy ogród 2 (7/9) 05:00 Idealna niania... bez sekretów (11/14) 05:25 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 05:30 Disco Polo Music 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 09:00 Power Play 09:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:08 Video Mix Sierockiego! 10:49 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Hit dnia 12:10 Dance w Polo TV 12:55 Disco Star - kulisy 13:06 Vipo-disco polo hity 14:00 Disco Star - kulisy 14:15 Kuchnia polowa - program muzyczny (Polska,2013) 14:33 Disco Polo Music 15:00 Disco Star - kulisy 15:23 Disco Polo Music 16:00 Disco Star - kulisy 16:13 Disco Polo Music 17:00 Disco Star - kulisy 17:15 Wszystko mi disco! 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:28 Lista przebojów DPL 19:00 Disco Star - kulisy 19:14 Szalone lata 90. 21:00 Top 20 22:00 Zakochane Polo TV 22:30 Pikantne Polo TV 23:05 Disco Polo Music ATM Rozrywka 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 07:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 08:00 Luluś (48) 08:10 Mały Pingwinek Popolo (9) 08:20 Lisek Pablo (9) 08:25 Lusia (9) 08:30 Małe zoo Lucy (46) 08:45 Jak to działa? (18) 09:00 Rodzina zastępcza: Trujące żądło zazdrości (48) 09:30 Na kocią łapę (8) 10:00 Daleko od noszy 2: Doktor Portugal (8) 10:30 Daleko od noszy 2: Komando groch (9) 11:00 Warto kochać (68) 12:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą (2) 12:55 Pierwsza miłość (1899) 13:30 Ewa gotuje (184) 14:00 Graczykowie: Walentynki (50) 14:30 Graczykowie: Leon (51) 15:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Straszne dziecko (245) 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Warszawa (424) 16:30 Na kocią łapę (9) 17:00 Daleko od noszy - szpital futpolowy: Zatruty pocałunek (46) 17:30 Daleko od noszy - szpital futpolowy (47) 18:00 Szaleni naukowcy: Robot koszykarz (5) 18:30 Szaleni naukowcy: Armatka wodna na kołach (6) 19:00 Warto kochać (69) 20:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Żona zastępcza (244) 21:00 Graczykowie: Gabinet (81) 21:30 Graczykowie: Pradziadek (82) 22:00 Daleko od noszy 2: Mistrz cienkiego szwu (10) 22:30 Daleko od noszy 2: Zmiana czasu (11) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Łabudibuda (213) 23:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Ekolodzy (214) 00:00 Mamuśki: Godzina zero (8) 00:30 Daleko od noszy 2: Mistrz cienkiego szwu (10) 01:00 Daleko od noszy 2: Zmiana czasu (11) 01:30 Gra w ciemno (274) - teleturniej 02:30 Awantura o kasę (67) - teleturniej 03:30 Linia życia (29) 04:00 Linia życia (30) 04:30 Daleko od noszy 2: Mistrz cienkiego szwu (10) TV Trwam 08:00 Informacje dnia 08:15 Polski punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 08:40 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia: J 13,16-20 - program religijny 08:45 Przygody Mobilków: Niebiańskie fajerwerki (14) - film animowany (USA,2005) 09:00 Na zdrowie: Woda - wiem, co piję cz. 2 - magazyn poradnikowy 09:20 Mathausen - niemiecki obóz koncentracyjny (1) 09:25 Mathausen - niemiecki obóz koncentracyjny (2) 09:50 Święty na każdy dzień: Wspomnienie św. Zofii, wdowy i męczennicy 10:00 Informacje dnia 10:15 Rozmowy niedokończone: Standardy kształcenia w Unii Europejskiej a Polsce - program publicystyczny 11:25 Kanonizacja Jana Pawła II i co dalej...?: JE Ks. Bp Jan Wątroba, Ordynariusz diecezji rzeszowskiej - felieton 11:35 Syria: Śladami św. Pawła - reportaż 11:55 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia: J 13,16-20 - program religijny 12:00 Regina Coeli 12:03 Informacje dnia 12:20 Po stronie prawdy: Stocznia Gryfia do likwidacji? 13:20 Ziemia Święta - ziemia bez chrześcian - reportaż 13:50 Kabwe - film dokumentalny (Polska,2010) 13:55 Święty na każdy dzień: Wspomnienie św. Zofii, wdowy i męczennicy 14:00 Niebieska jabłoń - serial fabularny 15:35 Przegląd katolickiego tygodnika Niedziela 15:40 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia: J 13,16-20 - program religijny 15:45 Święty na każdy dzień: Wspomnienie św. Zofii, wdowy i męczennicy 15:50 Pytasz i wiesz: Modlitwy za zmarłych - program religijny 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Z wędką nad wodę w Polskę i świat: Wędkarstwo spławikowe (10) - program rozrywkowy 16:45 Effetha - okno na świat - reportaż 17:30 Reportaż dnia: Mistrzostwa Ministrantów 18:00 Regina Coeli 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Rozmowy niedokończone: Bitwa o dobro Polski w strukturach Unii Europejskiej - program publicystyczny 19:25 Święty na każdy dzień: Wspomnienie św. Zofii, wdowy i męczennicy 19:30 Czy znacie taki zawód?: Kierowca cz. 2 - program edukacyjny 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Głos Polski: Pos. Antoni Macierewicz - felieton (Polska,2014) 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze - transmisja 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Polski punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 22:00 Dzieje Apostolskie (3) - film dokumentalny (USA,1995) 22:55 Święty na każdy dzień: Wspomnienie św. Zofii, wdowy i męczennicy 23:00 Telewizyjny Uniwersytet Biblijny: Powołanie pierwszych uczniów - program religijny 00:00 Świat w obrazach 00:05 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia: J 13,16-20 - program religijny 00:10 Informacje dnia 00:30 Reportaż dnia: Mistrzostwa Ministrantów 01:00 Regina Coeli 01:05 Pytasz i wiesz: Modlitwy za zmarłych - program religijny 01:15 Rozmowy niedokończone: Bitwa o dobro Polski w strukturach Unii Europejskiej - program publicystyczny 02:25 Święty na każdy dzień: Wspomnienie św. Zofii, wdowy i męczennicy 02:30 Czy znacie taki zawód?: Kierowca cz. 2 - program edukacyjny 03:00 Informacje dnia 03:20 Różaniec 03:50 Głos Polski: Pos. Antoni Macierewicz - felieton (Polska,2014) 04:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze - retransmisja 04:20 Polski punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 04:40 Po stronie prawdy: Stocznia Gryfia do likwidacji? 05:45 Ziemia Święta - ziemia bez chrześcian - reportaż 06:15 Effetha - okno na świat - reportaż 07:00 Dzieje Apostolskie (3) - film dokumentalny (USA,1995) 07:55 Świat w obrazach Stopklatka TV 06:00 Incognito - komedia (Francja,2009) 08:00 Emma - film kostiumowy (Wielka Brytania,USA,1996) 10:20 Komedia małżeńska - komedia obyczajowa (Polska,1993) 12:15 Henry Poole powrócił - komediodramat (USA,2008) 14:15 Good Bye, Lenin! - komediodramat (Niemcy,2003) 16:40 Tajniak z klasą - komedia sensacyjna (USA,2005) 18:30 Taxi 2 - komedia sensacyjna (Francja,2000) 20:15 Doktor Żywago (2-ost.) - film obyczajowy (Niemcy,Wielka Brytania,USA,2002) 22:35 Walc z Baszirem - film animowany dla dorosłych (Belgia,Francja,Szwajcaria,Niemcy,USA,Australia,Izrael,Finlandia,2008) 00:25 Pamięć złotej rybki - komedia (Irlandia,2003) 02:05 Blizny przeszłości - dramat obyczajowy (USA,1996) 04:45 Inferno - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,2001) 05:55 Zakończenie programu Fokus TV 06:00 Życie Bałtyku: Skarby Ławicy Słupskiej (17) - serial przyrodniczy 06:30 Para daje radę (13) - magazyn poradnikowy 07:20 Horoskop - magazyn 07:25 Teletubisie (14) - serial dla dzieci 07:55 In the Night Garden (14) - serial dla dzieci 08:35 Jak to się robi? (14) - serial dla dzieci 08:40 Sąsiedzi: Fotel na biegunach (14) - serial dla dzieci 08:50 Po przygody w świat przyrody (14) - serial dla dzieci 09:10 Wychowanie to wyzwanie (1) - reality show 10:15 Lidia w kuchni (14) - magazyn kulinarny 10:45 Horoskop - magazyn 10:50 Lista Fokusa (13) - program edukacyjny 11:15 Wehikuł czasu - program informacyjny 11:20 Drobne gesty, wielkie sprawy (1) - serial dokumentalny 11:55 Głowa Jana Chrzciciela - film dokumentalny (USA,2012) 13:00 Życie Bałtyku: Wieloryby, delfiny i morświny (7) - serial przyrodniczy 13:30 Podwodny raj Borneo: Życie raju Sibuan (3) - serial dokumentalny 14:05 Projekt Adrenalina (11) - program dla młodzieży 14:40 Szkoła opieki nad zwierzakami (4) - program edukacyjny 15:15 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta świata (14) - program rozrywkowy 15:45 Ekstremalni do bólu (13) - serial dokumentalny 16:15 X-tremalna kolekcja (3) - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 16:45 Wehikuł czasu - program informacyjny 16:50 Lidia w kuchni (14) - magazyn kulinarny 17:30 Para daje radę (14) - magazyn poradnikowy 18:25 Wehikuł czasu - program informacyjny 18:30 Tsunami - nagrania z wakacji - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2013) 19:35 Godzina, która zatrzęsła Japonią - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2011) 20:40 Lista Fokusa (14) - program edukacyjny 21:15 Zbrodnie przeciwko naturze: Dobry policjant, zły policjant (3) - serial przyrodniczy 22:20 Oko w oko z drapieżnikiem: Killers of the Savannah (2) - serial dokumentalny 23:25 Koszmar z sąsiedztwa (3) - serial dokumentalny 00:30 Lista Fokusa (8) - program edukacyjny 01:00 X-tremalna kolekcja (3) - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 01:30 Ekstremalni do bólu (13) - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Życie Bałtyku: Skarby Ławicy Słupskiej (17) - serial przyrodniczy 02:30 Życie Bałtyku: Wieloryby, delfiny i morświny (3) - serial przyrodniczy 03:00 Podwodny raj Borneo: Życie raju Sibuan (3) - serial dokumentalny 03:30 Para daje radę (14) - magazyn poradnikowy 04:30 Lista Fokusa (2) - program edukacyjny 05:00 Rafy koralowe St. Johns: Rafa miliona ryb (11) - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Badacze natury: Na plaży z foką (8) - cykl reportaży 05:45 Badacze natury: Podwodne królestwo (9) - cykl reportaży TVP ABC 06:05 Zabawy z Lippy and Messy odc. 12 Piknik; język angielski dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Smerfy - Skamieniałe Smerfy, odc. 103 (Petrified Smurfs); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 45; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Film pod strasznym tytułem - odc. 4; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Kasztaniaki - Co ma wisieć nie utonie, odc. 43; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 13; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki - odc. 2/7 - Intruz; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Bąblandia - Przebudzenie odc. 9; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Smerfy - Skamieniałe Smerfy, odc. 103 (Petrified Smurfs); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Podróże kapitana Klipera - 99 węzłów, odc. 11; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Miś Uszatek - Wycisk, odc. 93; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Bieg na przełaj, odc. 20; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Zabawy z Lippy and Messy odc. 12 Piknik; język angielski dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 45; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Śpiewaj z nami - Podróże na burzowej chmurze, odc. 3; teledysk; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Film pod strasznym tytułem - odc. 4; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Kasztaniaki - Co ma wisieć nie utonie, odc. 43; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 13; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki - odc. 2/7 - Intruz; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Piosenki Pana Tenorka - Mój błękitny balonik; teledysk; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Smerfy - Magiczna igła, odc. 102 (Tailor’s Magic Needle); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Podróże kapitana Klipera - Na lodzie, odc. 10; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Miś Uszatek - Podróż Uszatka, odc. 92; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Zielone ścieżki, odc. 19; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Śpiewaj z nami - Tabaluga, odc. 5 (Tabaluga); teledysk kraj prod.Niemcy (1997); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Zabawy z Lippy and Messy odc. 12 Piknik; język angielski dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 45; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Film pod strasznym tytułem - odc. 4; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Kasztaniaki - Co ma wisieć nie utonie, odc. 43; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 13; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki - odc. 2/7 - Intruz; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 22 - Niegrzeczna przygoda; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Smerfy - Konik Błękitek ze złotymi podkówkami, odc. 101 (The little Orange Horse with gold shoes); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Podróże kapitana Klipera - Złoto na piasku, odc. 9; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Miś Uszatek - Laluś, odc. 91; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Pali się, odc. 18; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Tajemnica Sagali - odc. 14/14 - Wszystkie części mocy (Tajemnica Sagali) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Trzy Szalone Zera - odc. 7 - Cudowne piłeczki (.) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Zabawy z Lippy and Messy odc. 13 Figury geometryczne; język angielski dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Mama i ja - Smok; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Psie opowieści czyli ochy i fochy - odc. 3 Ciekawość; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Film pod strasznym tytułem - odc. 5; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Kasztaniaki - Kto się boi żółwia, odc. 44; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Dźwiękogra - /12/; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki - odc. 3/7 - Szafir; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Troskobrodawki Papy Smerfa, odc. 104 (Papa's Worrywarts); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Wieczorynka - Podróże kapitana Klipera - Na tropie skarbów, odc. 12; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Wieczorynka - Miś Uszatek - Krem bez gotowania, odc. 94; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Wieczorynka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Podwodna wycieczka, odc. 21; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Maszyna zmian - Królik doświadczalny - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:35 Trzy Szalone Zera - odc. 8 - Monika w ogniu (.) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:05 Duże dzieci - (14); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Na kłopoty... ABC odc. 2; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:00 Informacje kulturalne 07:25 Ziemia obiecana (2/4) 08:35 Fabryka wódki - film dokumentalny (Szwecja,Polska,2011) 09:50 W cieniu nienawiści - film wojenny (Polska,1986) 11:50 Dzika kraina - animacja (Kanada,2011) 12:15 Muzyka świata w czwartek: Festiwal Kultury Żydowskiej w Krakowie: Diwan Saz i Zion 80 - koncert finałowy 13:30 Informacje kulturalne 13:50 W cieniu nienawiści - film wojenny (Polska,1986) 16:00 Herbert 2014 - reportaż 16:35 Sztuka czytania 4 (1) - magazyn 17:15 Fabryka wódki - film dokumentalny (Szwecja,Polska,2011) 18:25 Teraz animacje!: Kizi Mizi - film animowany (Polska,2007) 19:00 Międzynarodowa Nagroda Literacka im. Zbigniewa Herberta 2014 20:20 Hala odlotów 2 (35) - talk-show 21:15 Podróż na wschód: Szczęście ty moje - dramat obyczajowy (Holandia,Niemcy,Ukraina,2010) 23:30 Hala odlotów 2 (35) - talk-show 00:25 Archiwum grozy: Głos - film obyczajowy (Polska,1991) 01:10 Podróż na wschód: Szczęście ty moje - dramat obyczajowy (Holandia,Niemcy,Ukraina,2010) 04:00 Pasmo kontemplacyjne 04:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:30 Podróżnik: Smaki i zapachy suahili (67) 07:50 Warownie pogranicznych szlaków: Radzyń Chełmiński 08:05 Świat od świtu do zmierzchu: Mińsk od świtu do zmierzchu 09:00 Marszałek Piłsudski (4) 10:00 Dzika Polska: Mrówki, na plan! 10:35 Makłowicz w podróży: Podróż 23. Luksemburg - Belgia - Niemcy: Małe Wielkie Księstwo 11:15 Żar rewolucji - dokument fabularyzowany (Węgry,2007) 12:10 Mokotowski spacer z panem Eugeniuszem - film dokumentalny (Polska,2010) 12:45 Ex Libris 13:05 Dominikanin - film dokumentalny (Polska,1998) 13:55 Stanisław - król filozof - film dokumentalny (Polska,2013) 14:40 Warownie pogranicznych szlaków: Oporów 14:55 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 15:30 Cafe Historia: Kto wygrał II wojnę światową ? 15:55 Sensacje XX wieku: Tajemnica Rudolfa Hessa 16:25 Sensacje XX wieku: Osaczeni (1) 17:00 Marszałek Piłsudski (5) 18:05 Kalendarium historyczne: Kulisy Wyścigu Pokoju - reportaż (Polska,1998) 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny: 15.05.1989 19:55 Gdy świat się wali - Maj 1968 21:00 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Haneman - fotoreporter powstania warszawskiego 21:25 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 22:00 Sensacje XX wieku: Osaczeni (2) 22:35 Sensacje XX wieku: Osaczeni (3) 23:05 Szerokie tory: Antyputyniści 23:40 Rok 1863 - dokument fabularyzowany (Polska,2010) 00:50 Zdrajca - reportaż (Polska,2006) 01:30 Panienka z poste restante - film obyczajowy (Polska,1935) 03:10 Zakończenie programu TVP Polonia 06:05 Świat się kręci - /158/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Ks. Wiktor Niemczyk - żaden żart nie jest dobry; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - odc. 2. Zasadzka - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 23 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1080 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Pisarze polscy II. 11; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1052; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Przystań - odc. 7/13 - Po godzinach - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Misja 27'; reportaż; reż.:Jerzy Kalina; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Niespokojne umysły - Andrzej Udalski; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 943* - Cieplej niż w domu; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 23 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Szurlej J - 23 (475); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 Łamigłówka - Pisarze polscy II. 11; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych; STEREO, 16:9 18:10 Bo lato rozpala każdego górala"- koncert zespołu Golec Orkiestra - cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1080 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 19:45 Dobranocka - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 25 - Polarnik; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Łamigłówka - Pisarze polscy II. 11; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Komisarz Alex - odc. 37 (seria III, odc. 11) - Miasto w strachu - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Rzym - Janek (476); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Glina - odc. 13 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Królowa Panoram 49'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marcin Bradke; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 23 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Pisarze polscy II. 11; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - odc. 2. Zasadzka; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 25 - Polarnik; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Komisarz Alex - odc. 37 (seria III, odc. 11) - Miasto w strachu; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Rzym - Janek (476); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1080; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Królowa Panoram 49'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marcin Bradke; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:10 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju 06:40 Makłowicz w podróży 07:10 Okrasa łamie przepisy 07:45 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: W krainie flamenco 08:15 Dzieciaki górą - teleturniej 08:50 Śpiewające fortepiany 09:55 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju 10:30 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki, czyli historia jednego przeboju (16) 10:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki 11:35 Zrób sobie gębę - Tomasz Broda przedstawia (3) 11:45 Dzięki Bogu już weekend 12:55 Muzyka łączy pokolenia 13:45 Szansa na sukces 14:50 Mazurska Biesiada Kabaretowa, czyli co każdy satyryk wiedzieć powinien 15:55 Mazurska Biesiada Kabaretowa, czyli co każdy satyryk wiedzieć powinien 16:45 Mazurska Biesiada Kabaretowa, czyli co każdy satyryk wiedzieć powinien 17:50 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Portugalskie przyjemności 18:20 Makłowicz w podróży 18:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy 19:25 Zrób sobie gębę - Tomasz Broda przedstawia (4) 19:35 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju 20:15 Śpiewające fortepiany 21:15 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki, czyli historia jednego przeboju (6) 21:35 The Voice of Poland 23:15 Szperacze.tv 23:45 III Mazurska Biesiada Kabaretowa 00:50 III Mazurska Biesiada Kabaretowa 02:00 III Mazurska Biesiada Kabaretowa 03:05 Kabaret z miłością w tle (1) 04:05 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:06 Pogoda 06:10 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:36 Pogoda 06:41 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:05 Pogoda 07:13 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:36 Pogoda 07:40 Poranek TVP Info 07:45 Gość poranka 07:58 Poranek TVP Info 08:07 Serwis sportowy 08:17 Pogoda 08:20 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:35 Pogoda 08:42 Poranek TVP Info 09:00 Serwis info 09:07 Pogoda 09:13 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:35 Pogoda 09:43 Serwis sportowy 09:47 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:07 Pogoda 10:11 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:36 Pogoda 10:40 Serwis sportowy 10:45 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis info 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Serwis sportowy 11:55 Pogoda 12:00 Serwis info 12:20 Pogoda 12:25 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis info 12:55 Pogoda 13:00 Serwis info 13:25 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:25 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:20 Serwis sportowy 15:25 Pogoda 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Info dzień 16:17 Serwis sportowy 16:22 Pogoda 16:30 Puls Polski - magazyn 17:15 Teleexpress Extra 17:30 To jest temat - magazyn reporterów 18:00 Twoje info - program informacyjny 18:28 Po przecinku - program publicystyczny (Polska,2014) 18:50 INFOrmacje - program informacyjny 19:10 INFOrozmowa - program publicystyczny 19:30 INFObiznes - magazyn ekonomiczny 19:42 Pogoda 19:50 Serwis sportowy 19:57 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 20:12 Minęła dwudziesta 20:43 Serwis info flesz 20:52 Pogoda 21:00 Serwis info 21:09 Pogoda 21:15 Puls Polski - magazyn 21:40 Studio LOTTO 21:50 Flesz - Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 21:52 Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 22:30 Jan Pospieszalski: Bliżej - program publicystyczny (Polska) 22:45 Twoje info - program informacyjny 23:20 Debata kandydatów na szefa Komisji Europejskiej - magazyn publicystyczny 01:00 Sportowy wieczór 01:21 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 01:36 Minęła dwudziesta 02:07 Serwis info flesz 02:13 Serwis info 02:25 Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 02:58 Pogoda 03:07 Puls Polski - magazyn 03:37 Jan Pospieszalski: Bliżej - program publicystyczny (Polska) 04:21 Sportowy wieczór 04:35 To jest temat - magazyn reporterów 05:02 Twoje info - program informacyjny 05:30 Puls Polski - magazyn 05:54 Zakończenie programu 4fun.TV 06:00 Popbudzik 09:00 Polska lista 10:00 100% muzy 13:00 Top tygodnia 15:00 Chcesz-masz 16:00 100% muzy 23:00 Party Shaker 02:00 Polskanocka 05:00 100% muzy TV. Disco 05:00 Poranek disco polo 08:00 Disco życzenia 10:00 Disco polo lista 12:00 Disco polo hity 14:00 Disco życzenia 17:00 Przeboje disco polo 18:00 Disco polo lista 20:00 Przeboje disco polo 22:00 Disco polo hity